


浅草指环

by yihuliangkaishui



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui
Summary: 狗尾草的花语：坚忍、不被人了解的、艰难的爱，暗恋。代表意义：友谊长存；把三支狗尾巴草编成麻花辫状，编成一条，根据手指的大小，然后弯个圈打成结，带到手指上，代表私定终身。
Relationships: 拉玛
Kudos: 3





	浅草指环

  
“坚忍，平庸，沉默，生机勃勃。”  
  
当拉克抱着着一捧狗尾草回到基地的时候，玛格纳疑惑的问了他带其回来的原因，便得到了这样一个笼统的答案。  
  
“这有什么值得喜欢的……”  
  
玛格纳的眉皱在了一起，指尖轻戳，狗尾草毛茸茸却带有微微刺痒的触感让他不禁好奇。  
  
这种随处可见的平凡植物，毫无出奇之处，毫无亮眼之地，有什么值得喜欢的。  
  
拉克摇摇头，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。  
  
“因为玛格纳是笨蛋，所以才不会懂的啦。”  
  
然后将用细绳捆好的狗尾草“花束”扔到他怀里，看着玛格纳握着一捧“杂草”不知所措的模样，笑出了声。  
  
“玛格纳你跟这狗尾草很配哦。”  
  
湖蓝的眸子因笑而微眯着，玛格纳隔着墨镜也能看出其中那莹莹的光。  
  
这是说我平庸的意思么。  
  
捏着狗尾草的手攥的死紧。可怜兮兮的植物连茎杆都被捏折了，顶端却还是垂着碧绿的花序，倒是看不出什么异样。  
  
他也确实是平庸，这是不争的事实。  
  
伙伴们有的天赋异禀，有的骨骼惊奇，有的底蕴浓厚。  
  
而他什么都没有，不突出，也不凹陷。  
  
就是一个平平无奇的平庸魔法师。  
  
倒也是跟与杂草没有区别的，或者说可以归为杂草的狗尾草，很是般配。  
  
理智是这样说的，但心火却一路燎过，让他背脊都下意识挺直起来，不知为何，连鼻翼都有些酸痛。  
  
于是便错开了与拉克直视的目光，佯装观察着手中的杂草。  
  
“看着长得挺好。”  
  
“对吧！它生命力可顽强了!”  
  
“好像，还挺整齐。”  
  
“当然，这好歹也是我精挑细选的！玛格纳你可要抱着感激之情接受哦。”  
  
“叶子……好像也挺绿。”  
  
“一整片花海可是非常漂亮的哦！绿油油的！我之后带你去看呐！”  
  
自顾自的拉近距离，凑到了玛格纳的面前，拉克一边比划着，一边侧身想看玛格纳的眼睛。  
  
玛格纳嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，没能再说出一个字。  
  
狗尾草花丛算什么花海啊。  
  
却还是细心再脑海里搜罗了下，自己有没有合适的瓶子。  
  
透过目光发现他出神的拉克，倒是没什么不满，只是搬了椅子颇有兴趣的看着。  
  
玛格纳好像还算喜欢，那他费尽心思挑选合适长度的狗尾草也算件开心事。  
  
“狗尾草象征着友谊长存～”  
  
与他一同出任务的凡妮莎，曾指着手中随风摇晃的狗尾草，朝他解释着。  
  
“因为狗尾草能适应绝大多数的环境，随处可见，由此认为它是一种很坚忍的植物，生命力非常顽强，所以经常拿它象征不屈的友谊。”  
  
狗尾巴似的花穗轻盈的晃着，重量带着尖端垂下，莫名有种憨态可掬的模样。  
  
脑子里一下子跳出了另一个人的面孔。  
  
热血，奋进，坚持不懈，一个像火一样一种熊熊燃烧着的人。  
  
“唔……”  
  
第一时间想到对方已经是理所当然的事情了，常年的并肩战斗，早就把对方放在心尖的位置了。  
  
拉克是这么认为的。至于理由，他根本没有考虑过理由。认为对方很重要需要理由么？  
  
非要说的话，那就是因为对方是最重要的伙伴，最重要的竞争对手，是家人般的存在吧。  
  
“倒是勉勉强强能接受我的夸赞啦。”  
  
他似乎从未送过玛格纳什么，也从未直白的夸过。送这样一束花，也算是委婉的表达吧。  
  
作为伙伴，作为对手，作为亲友。  
  
只是在看到那双带着露指手套的手，小心翼翼的把看起来平平无奇的狗尾草插进床头花瓶的时候，还是忍不住心脏一阵雀跃。  
  
从玛格纳那里得到了微小又细碎的欢愉。  
  
拉克其实一直知道，自己和玛格纳基础的差距就已经很大，但他还是会忍不住将目光投向玛格纳，瞪大了眼睛，将他所有的努力勤奋刻入眼眸。  
  
就像火蛇攀附油绳一般，紧紧咬住他不放，用那双狠厉的蓝灰眸子，追逐着他的身影。不管别人怎样评论他的平庸，他都不会放弃，想方设法突破自己，突破拉克。  
  
多有趣。  
  
只要自己跑在他前面，玛格纳的眼里便只会有自己，像是互相追逐的劲敌，在你超我赶中超越极限。  
  
只要一想到玛格纳那双紧盯着自己的眼睛，拉克便觉得四肢百骸都有了无穷无尽的力量。  
  
“这就是友情么？真是奇妙。”  
  
毫无顾虑的趴在玛格纳卧室的椅背，晃着脚看着玛格纳笨拙地将草茎修剪整齐的样子，嘴角勾起了一个小小的弧度。  
  
“玛格纳。”  
  
他喊了一声，面前的人便立马乖乖转头，眉头一如既往的皱着。  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
不明所以的被叫了名字，转头却只见对方挂着一张笑脸，玛格纳深吸两口气又继续收拾起桌上的残叶来。  
  
“玛格纳。”  
  
这次的音调比上次还要高些，玛格纳咬紧牙关立马转头，倒是要看看对方到底有什么花样。  
  
结果还是那张乐嘻嘻的笑脸，只不过湖蓝的眸子在对上他的目光时似乎笑的更弯了些。  
  
“混蛋，逗我玩儿呢是吧？！”  
  
一手虚握一团火焰，玛格纳威胁似的朝拉克扬了扬下巴，示意他要想挑衅就出去打一架。  
  
“玛格纳是笨蛋～”  
  
因为经不起他一点语言的刺激，只要稍稍撩拨两句便会气的头发都要炸起，过分有趣。  
  
然后就差点被迎面飞来的火球击中面门。  
  
“混蛋!”  
  
小混混般的弹舌蕴含着浓浓火气，这时玛格纳倒没了先前那算得上纤细的阴郁思绪，满脑子都是拉克那些挑衅的举动。  
  
要不是顾虑着自己卧室的东西，他早就用魔法了。拉克那小子还在自己房间四处乱窜，就是看中他不想在室内用火魔法罢了。  
  
于是便撸起袖子，试图抓住那家伙狠狠打一顿，结果却闹得乒乒乓乓一阵乱响。  
  
“你俩能不能不要再打情骂俏了？！”  
  
昨夜宿醉的凡妮莎倒是先拍响了门，揉着太阳穴，眼眶下一片乌青。  
  
“啊啊抱歉抱歉。”  
  
正扭打成一团的两人立马拉开距离，一边整理衣物一边保证再也不发出大的响声。  
  
“啊！那个东西!”  
  
脑子稍清醒些的凡妮莎一眼就注意到了玛格纳床头那束狗尾草，眼睛不由得瞪大，转而注视着拉克。  
  
“原来你是要给玛格纳的啊！”  
  
凡妮莎这下表情倒变得复杂了起来，看着那两人不解的目光，也只能无奈叹一口气。  
  
算了，她可不爱掺和别人的感情事，太过麻烦。  
  
“没什么没什么，你们小声点!”  
  
留下近似威吓的话语，凡妮莎又钻进了自己的房间，顺带帮玛格纳和拉克把房门砸上了。  
  
“她什么意思?”  
  
拉克歪了歪头，朝玛格纳投去疑惑的目光。  
  
“我怎么知道!”  
  
玛格纳连鼻翼都皱起了，只能怒怒的回应一句。  
  
“玛格纳果然是笨蛋啊……怎么什么都不知道。”  
  
佯装失落的金发狐狸，贴近了玛格纳的身体，一手按住他的肩膀，给了他一记电击，却在转瞬间被抓住手腕，翻身压倒在柔软的床榻。  
  
互相直视着对方的双眼，心照不宣的笑了出来。  
  
“玛格纳，我带你去看狗尾草花海吧。”  
  
不知为何，他总是对那生命顽强的小东西念念不忘，也很像让玛格纳看看那片美丽景色。  
  
“……我知道了!去就去吧。”  
  
许久没被拉克这样认真的注视，玛格纳莫名觉得脸都有些烧灼感了，借着墨镜的遮挡错开视线，挠挠头发一脸无奈。  
  
换来拉克一声欢呼，拉着他就要往外跑。  
  
好在有魔法速度够快，倒是能在夕阳落下前到达拉克口中的那个山丘。  
  
连绵的绿，在夕阳的照耀下染着余晖的红，拉克先一步到达山丘顶端的那棵树下，转身朝玛格纳挥挥手。  
  
“看，它们很美吧。”  
  
那双湖蓝的眼睛不像以往，盛满了温柔，将满丘绿意纳入眼底，光落在他的金发上，让他整个人都熠熠生辉起来。  
  
“……嗯，是很美。”  
  
玛格纳注视着拉克的侧脸，在对方转过头之前将视线投向远方，思绪百转千回，心脏如擂鼓般跳动。  
  
糟糕了，真的糟糕了。  
  
要是没有意识到就好了，为什么这时候他要意识到这种感情呢。  
  
明明做劲敌伙伴就已经足够，心中那贪婪的面纱却被强行扯开，赤裸裸的欲望与光秃秃的平庸两相碰撞，不显得可悲可笑么？  
  
带着这份感情到死吧，这种龌龊的心思，玷污了珍贵友情的感情。  
  
心底乱成一锅粥的人，强压着胸腔剧烈的鼓动，运作着干燥的唇舌，许久才说出一句。  
  
“确实很美。”  
  
像浪花般翻涌的狗尾草，迎着风展露最精神的姿态，明明拉克已经能确定这场景很美了，却还是不确定玛格纳是否会喜欢。  
  
便偷偷侧目，一刻不眨眼地注视玛格纳的表情。  
  
没来得及戴上墨镜的眼睛，是蓝灰色的乌云，明明倒映着余晖碧浪，却让人联想到连绵细雨。  
  
心脏像是被丝线缠绕拉扯，拉克莫名有些慌乱了，他明明看到玛格纳嘴角勾着笑容，却无法确认玛格纳是否喜欢了，连那目光，好像也突然离开了他的圈地。  
  
“玛格纳!”  
  
拉克伸手拉住他的手腕，看到对方将目光放回自己身上时，一颗心才稍稍安定。  
  
“喜欢么？”  
  
拉克轻声问道，像是为了掩盖不安，又像是为了不打破此时宁静。  
  
玛格纳直视着拉克那双好看的眼睛，虽然读不懂其中的涟漪，却还是同样轻声回应着。  
  
“喜欢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 狗尾草的花语：坚忍、不被人了解的、艰难的爱，暗恋。代表意义：友谊长存；把三支狗尾巴草编成麻花辫状，编成一条，根据手指的大小，然后弯个圈打成结，带到手指上，代表私定终身。


End file.
